


Foolish

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words genuine, floor and grip





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172663660034/words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge-are)

Derek growled as he was yanked back. His claws dug deep grooves into the floor as he gripped it, tried to stop himself from moving. 

It obviously didn’t help. He was strong, yes, but even he wasn’t strong enough to hold his ground against a half dragon half… whatever this was. 

He was foolish coming alone, but, he genuinely thought he would be strong enough.

The beast yanked again, and Derek grimaced. Suddenly, the beast froze and Derek could smell ozone in the air. He sighed in relief that Stiles hadn’t listened, again, and found him like he always would.


End file.
